pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Fusion Ultimate
"I recently made a brand new machine that can allow the fusions of plants, I'll let you use it as thanks for saving me!" -The friendly scientist after being saved. Plants vs. Zombies: Fusion Ultimate is a (unfinished) game that involves using a fusion machine to make new plants. Plants This Page Zombies PAGE COMING SOON Advertisement in App Store Dr. Zomboss has revealed new unusual zombies that come from a fusion machine! Now using a fusion machine a new ally has given you, you have to earn and use plants in order to stop Dr. Zomboss and his scheme to merge plants with zombies! Introducing Seashooter,Sun-pult and more as you fuse and earn plants to save the day! Game Modes *Normal Mode-Go through more than 100 levels to defeat Dr. Zomboss! *Zen Garden-Use sprouts you get from zombies to get plants which you can then use to fuse with other plants to make new plants! (Unlocked after beating Your House Level 3) *Fusion Machine-Use plants you grew through the Zen Garden in order to fuse them to make brand new plants! (Unlocked after beating Zombie Hideout Level 1) *Minigames-Go through fun Minigames! *Achievements-See your Achievements and see what rewards you get through doing them! *Puzzle-Go through 6 different puzzle modes until your mind explodes in this mode! **I-Zombie-Control the Zombies as they try to eat your cardboard plants (yuck!) **Vasebreaker-Break vases and try to survive zombies breaking out of them. **Last Stand-Using no Sun-Producing plants, make a good defense using the limited sun you have, gaining more over time. **Normal-Only Survival-Go through waves of zombies using only plants not gotten through fusions! You can only use non-fusion plants. (Unlocked after beating the game) **Fusion-Only Survival-Go through waves of zombies using only fusion plants! You can only use fusion plants. (Unlocked after beating the game.) **Classic Survival-See how long you can survive endless hordes of zombies! You can use all the plants you have unlocked. (Unlocked after beating the game.) Areas There are 11 levels in the game (10 if you don't count the Tutorial) *Tutorial-Learn to play! You can skip this if you know how to play. 3 levels *Your House-Home sweet home, you will not be here for long though. 5 levels *Zombie Hideout-There was a secret hideout in your shed! It also seems a friend of Crazy Dave has been kidnapped here! 7 levels (2 are tutorial levels about fusion plants and conveyor belt levels) *Mythical Forest-Seems the friendly scientist has lead you here to find more plants, and with more plants come more zombies! 30 levels *Wave Beach-A place with glimmering waters, tourists, humans and zombies alike flock here though it seems to be overrun by zombies. 30 levels *Chomp Town-Seems Zombies have taken over most of the town but that doesn't mean you can't find anymore plants! 35 levels *Frosty Cave-A cold cave full of ice and zombies, why are we here again? (Can choose between this, Gloomy Manor and Chinese Plains when you beat Chomp Town but you need to beat all 3 in order to go to New Zombie City.) 45 levels *Gloomy Manor-A manor full of creeps and spooks...get me outta here! (Can choose between this, Frosty Cave and Chinese Plains when you beat Chomp Town but you need to beat all 3 in order to go to New Zombie City.) 45 levels *Chinese Plains-A place full of Chinese plants and zombies, but the same basic idea! (Can choose between this, Frosty Caverns and Gloomy Manor, but all 3 need to be beaten to go to New Zombie City.) 45 levels *New Zombie City-It seems the zombies have taken over this city! The zombies mostly use robots here though so if you can find a certain peach, this should be easier than it seems! 60 levels *Zomboss Mountain-The place where Dr. Zomboss resides, hopefully he isn't going to pull a prank like Last Time! 65 levels Achievements Music TBA Triva *This is Lily8763cp's 2nd(not abandoned) game, the first being Plants vs. Zombies: Zomboss' revenge **The game is also a sequel to Zomboss' revenge because there's a couple of mentions of events that happened during that game. *There's a scrapped world in the game called "Toxic Trashdown", but was replaced for New Zombie City and later Chinese Plains. *New Zombie City was originally like Gloomy Manor and Frosty Cave but the creator liked the idea so much that it was moved to the 2nd to last world. How People can help *If they're really trustworthy, I can trust them with helping me make the game. *You can supply music if you like. *'( NOTE:MOST IMPORANT WAY YOU CAN HELP(if your not trustworthy enough for me to let you edit the game) )' You can offer ideas for fusions or offer plants to be put in the game, if the fusion isn't on a page already, I'll put your name next to the fusion! Polls Would you want this to be made? Yes No Need to see more Do you the idea? Yes No You sort of mixed the Cooking Pot but I like it! You mixed the Cooking Pot and I hate it! Need more time Category:Games Category:Unfinished Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Fusion Ultimate Category:Games by Lily8763cp